


Sotto la pioggia, una marinaretta.

by RedMushroom



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/M, Gen, I mean THE OLD ANIME, Missing Moments, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: Rei e Mamoru stanno uscendo insieme. Usagi decide di metterci il naso.





	Sotto la pioggia, una marinaretta.

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, tecnicamente avevo scritto la shot per l’iniziativa “Back to School” organizzata da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/) (andate a darci un’occhiata perché hanno cose carinissime!) con il prompt: _“Alla fermata dell’autobus/treno/etc.”_   
>  In pratica, ciò che è successo è che sono andata fuori tema. Ops. Come detto sopra: la storia si riferisce all’anime vecchio, quindi niente crystal e niente manga. Voleva essere una roba comica che è diventata pretenziosa, quindi portate pazienza. Inoltre, è la prima volta che scrivo su Sailor Moon, indi per cui i risultati sono quelli che sono. Grazie per aver letto!  
> Ps: Non riletta tutte le volte che andava riletta e non betata.

Usagi cammina verso casa, un ombrello traballante sopra la testa e una gattina che le zampetta accanto, il pelo ormai fradicio. Luna sembra non sentire l’umidità, o la pioggia. Sbadiglia, come se fosse stata lei ad affrontare una giornata _piena_ a scuola: tra un compito di matematica valutato in cifre negative e le notti passate a combattere come paladina della legge, Usagi ha il _diritto_ di lamentarsi.  
Anche se non le è concesso farlo con qualcuno, tantomeno la mamma. Sua madre la diserederà non appena vedrà il voto. È stato bello vivere con la sua famiglia – chiederà asilo ad Ami fino a quando, pensa, uhm, _fino a quando_ – e poi li _vede_ , quindi non riesce a definire un quando, però sa che Rei sta camminando a braccetto con Mamoru, e lo shock le impedisce di portare a termine qualsiasi pensiero.   
Si immobilizza, ma Luna continua a camminare, distratta. Loro non la notano. Rei chiacchiera e ride, la divisa scolastica ancora addosso, la cartella nella mano libera. Mamoru sembra farsi trasportare, sebbene sia un modo scorretto per definire la situazione. Non ha mai visto la sua faccia antipatica distendersi in modo così… _delicato_. È quello che la fa fermare.  
Vuole dire: che cosa? Cosa sta succedendo? Perché non è stata avvisata di – avvisata di cosa? Rei è sua amica, in qualche modo si aspettava di essere parte della sua vita, e uscire con un ragazzo, nella sua opinione, è un’informazione fondamentale da condividere con le amiche.  
_Inaccettabile_! Pensa con rabbia, stringendo forte il manico dell’ombrello e riprendendo a camminare, irritata.   
«Usagi?» Luna, nel frattempo, si accorge di essersi lasciata indietro la sua preziosa leader delle guerriere alla marinaretta, e aspetta di essere raggiunta. Non viene ascoltata.   
Usagi, ora, marcia verso la metro. Dimmi te, se deve essere trattata in quel modo. «Che antipatica!» esclama, agitando un pugno verso il cielo. Luna è confusa, e per un momento salta in aria, pensando si riferisca a lei. Ma invece è solo persa in una delle sue mille fantasticherie. Ecco perché Luna è _stanca_ , a dispetto di tutto.  
«E sai cosa, si prendono pure bene!» continua, da sola, attirando sguardi straniti dai passanti «Un antipatico e un’antipatica. Si sono alleati per farmi perdere la pazienza, adesso?»  
Poi sospira, e lo stomaco inizia a brontolarle. Oh, no. Ora ha pure fame. Scende le scale per la metro, pensando che ha senso. Rei è sua amica, sebbene sia la ragazza più insopportabile che conosca. Mamoru è un passante che si prende la confidenza di darle _soprannomi_ – dimmi tu! – ed è più insopportabile di Rei.   
«Se due più due fa quattro, sono una coppia perfetta» conclude.  
Luna alza il muso verso di lei, e anche se non sa di cosa sta parlando, non può trattenersi dall’infierire: «Ne sei sicura? la matematica non è proprio il tuo forte.»  
Quasi cade dal gradino, e la gatta ride. «Luna!» si lagna, e perde il treno.

**

Usagi decide che Rei l’ha tradita.  
Smette di pensare a lei e Mamoru nel momento in cui entra in casa e sente il profumo invitante del curry della madre, il compito ben nascosto nella borsa per evitare di saltare la cena.  
(«Naru-chan è passata, dopo la scuola, ti cercava per chiederti del compito di matematica» Usagi quasi si affoga con il riso, quando la madre parla, un bel sorriso omicida in volto. Quel giorno viene pugnalata alle spalle da tutti quelli che _pensava_ le volessero bene.)  
Però si sveglia nel mezzo della notte, il cuore a mille a causa di un sogno che già non ricorda più. Si offusca man mano che riprende coscienza, che si rende conto del respiro di luna proveniente dal cuscino ai piedi del suo letto, e della luce dei lampioni che filtra dalla finestra.   
_Endymion!  
_ Si siede con uno scatto, e Mamoru e Rei le girano di nuovo in testa. Aggrotta la fronte, disturbata dall’essere disturbata dal pensiero. Se ha senso. Per lei lo ha.  La cosa peggiore è che doveva star facendo un bel sogno – sente che era uno _bello_ – e quei due gliel’hanno appena portato via. Che nervi.

**

Poi Rei ne parla, un giorno in cui Usagi se ne è dimenticata. Dice solo «Oggi non sono al tempio, esco con Mamoru.» e lei e Ami si scambiano uno sguardo complice. Usagi vuole i dettagli: quanto è rompiscatole da uno a Umino uscire con Mamoru? Ma camminano mano nella mano? Si sono già baciati? Ride sotto i baffi e Rei se ne va, imbarazzata per la prima volta da quando la conosce.   
Ami sospira: «Usagi, se non se la sente di parlarne, non dovremmo forzarla.»  
Per lei, la questione è un’altra «È che non parla mai, capisci? Voi sapete anche i miei voti, e lei…» sbuffa.  
«Tu sei più… espansiva. » concede, dopo una breve pausa meditativa. «Noi ci conosciamo da più tempo, devi dare ai rapporti le giuste misure.»  
Luna annuisce.  
Usagi pensa che abbia ragione, certo che ha ragione. Ami è equilibrata e controllata, sembra sapere cosa fare e cosa dire in ogni evenienza. La invidia. Invidia la sua sicurezza in combattimento, la fermezza di Rei quando si tratta di andare all’attacco. Dovrebbe essere la guerriera anziana, tra loro, eppure sa, con una punta di rammarico, di non valere metà delle sue amiche. Allo stesso modo, capisce di sentire un legame, con Ami e Rei. Uno simile a quello che ha con Naru, come se si conoscessero da tutta una vita. È difficile da spiegare, soprattutto perché non sa spiegarlo a se stessa, e spesso preferisce ignorarlo. In mezzo al calore, alla strana consapevolezza, insinuata sottopelle, del sapere di non essere mai da sola, non veramente, anche quando non sono insieme, c’è una punta di disarmonia. Un sentimento che non è al suo posto, che risulta scuro e pesante rispetto agli altri. Uno che si associa sempre alle sue compagne.

Ritorna anche quando trovano Makoto: sembra di aver ritrovato un’amica a lungo perduta.   
La notte, dopo essere sgattaiolata in camera dalla finestra, ne parla a Luna mentre passa dall’essere una combattente della giustizia a una ragazzina delle medie.   
«Credo che sia normale, Usagi» la gattina muove le orecchie, sedendosi sul piumone. «Siete unite dalla missione, combattete fianco a fianco.»   
Usagi si butta sul letto, distrutta. Luna la schiva in fretta, allenata ma ugualmente irritata. «Ma non credo le altre si sentano allo stesso modo. »  
Luna le salta sulla schiena per vendicarsi. «Potresti provare a chiedere» ammette «Magari per loro sarà diverso, ma scommetto che si sentono legate come tu ti senti legata a loro»  
Considera le sue parole. «Perché deve essere diverso?»  
Luna sbadiglia. «Il modo in cui ti dai alle persone è diverso, tutto qui. Tu sei per il tutto e subito.» le si accoccola alla base della schiena «Tieni alle persone. A tutte quelle che incontri, e lo fai immediatamente. Non tutti sono come te.» ma quando Luna finisce, e alza il muso, Usagi si è già addormentata.

**

Torna a casa e ancora piove.  
Sembra essere la zona. Devono vedersi in quel quartiere, o semplicemente Usagi è stata maledetta da qualche strana forza soprannaturale, ed è destinata a scontrarsi nelle loro uscite di coppia. Più che tornare a casa, ammette, sta andando alla sala giochi. Questa volta li vede passando vicino alla vetrina di un locale. Lui sta bevendo un caffè, lei ha un enorme frappè con panna davanti – sembra delizioso, e sospira con l’acquolina in bocca. Se avesse un fidanzato, magari anche lei potrebbe mangiare uno di quei frappè. Non che l’essere single le impedisca di comprarsene uno, comunque, ma se ad offrirglielo fosse Tuxedo Kamen magari se lo godrebbe in una maniera tutta diversa, ecco.   
In ogni caso, passa avanti. Con la coda dell’occhio, li vede tenersi per mano. Mamoru sorride. Sembra una persona diversa, e un calore familiare si diffonde nel petto. Reprime il pensiero che sia un bel sorriso. Usagi trattiene un sogghigno: avrebbe voluto scattare una foto, solo per vincere i futuri litigi con Rei.   


**

La sala giochi è il posto migliore quando non vuole studiare, e soprattutto quando non vuole pensare. Cosa che fa raramente, a parere di Rei, o di Luna – o di suo fratello. Motoki, invece, ha sempre un trucco per tirarla su. Lancia un’occhiata malinconica al ragazzo, al momento impegnato con una ragazza ben più matura di lei.   
«Ricordi che è fidanzato, vero?»   
Usagi sobbalza, il gioco va in game over e la mano di un ragazzo è poggiata sopra la console. Ormai ha imparato a riconoscerne pure la voce, mannaggia a lei, ed ad associarla ad un genuino slancio di rabbia.   
«E c’è c’entra, scusa? Sono affari tuoi?»  
Alza il mento verso di lui, con fare di sfida. Gli farebbe una linguaccia, se Motoki non fosse a qualche metro dalla loro conversazione.    
Lui sospira, alza le spalle, come per dire _guarda tu questa bambina_. È l’ultima parte che l’offende. Bambina un corno, provaci _tu_ a combattere le forze del male e salvare Tokyo. Amerebbe avere la ragazza di Motoki come unica preoccupazione. A volte le piace illudersi che sia così.   
«È che fai decisamente pena»  
Ad Usagi inizia a pulsare una vena sulla fronte.   
«Vai alle medie, ti vede come una sorella minore. Se anche fosse» continua, ignorando i denti digrignati della sua interlocutrice «Non uscirebbe con te. Per l’età.»  
A quel punto, tutto insieme, Usagi si ricompone. Quando devi prenderti le rivincite, devi farlo con tutta la classe di cui sei capace. «Per l’età?»  
«Hai quattordici anni, lui ne ha -- »  
«Anche Rei» lo interrompe, inclinando leggermente il capo «Ne ha quattordici giusti giusti. La consideri una bambina?»  
Mamoru si raddrizza improvvisamente, e può leggere nella sua espressione che non l’aveva visto arrivare. «È diverso».  
Usagi sogghigna vittoriosa. «Ah, sì?»  
«Non sono Motoki»  
«Ho notato. Ti manca il carisma. E il sorriso. E l’educazione» conta ogni nuova cosa sulle dita, elencando.  
Se possibile, Mamoru si offende. Non che lo dia a vedere. Non che ci sia qualcosa di particolare, di evidente, che illustri il modo e il come dell’offesa. Eppure Usagi ha una strana sensazione di vissuto, come se una parte del suo cervello dicesse di aver già visto prima quell’espressione, e ne riuscisse a leggere i dettagli perché qualcun altro aveva lo stesso volto, e serrava le labbra nello stesso modo. Una forma di calore denso si forma nella gola, e fa come per colare giù, in dentro, appiccicandosi alle ossa. Si ferma, rimane un silenzio imbarazzante, la sensazione di aver sentito qualcosa di intimo, di aver fatto un passo troppo in avanti verso il ragazzo, pur essendo immobile.   
Conferma che dovrebbe stare alla larga, da uno come questo qui.  
«Comunque,» continua lui, agitando una mano «Sarebbe come se considerassi _Sailor Moon_ una ragazzina. Capisci?»  
A Sailor Moon, Usagi scatta in aria. Oh no. Non gli permetterà di parlare di _lei_ – dell’altra lei – come se sapesse tutto. «Perché, hai recentemente chiesto l’età a Sailor Moon?»  
«No, ma, insomma. Si vede che è giovane.» ed a Mamoru, pace all’anima sua, brillano gli occhi.   
Usagi non sa che farsene, di un Mamoru così. Di uno che prende la mano alla sua amica – a cui spezzerà il cuore, lo sa, perché l’ha ben inquadrato, quindi Sailor Moon troverà l’appartamento di Chiba Mamoru e gli schiafferà un cristallo di luna in testa, parole sue – e sorride con _dolcezza_.   
Ormai rivive la cosa come un flashback di guerra. Risponde pronta «Cos’è? Dimmi, ti piace Sailor Moon?»  
Con calma, senza esitare: «Certo».   
È un peccato. Lo dice così deciso, che la perculata sembra forzata. Usagi quasi ci rimane male.   
«Hai i suoi poster in camera?».  
«Ma quando mai!»  
«Vai in giro la notte nella speranza di trovarla?»  
«La mattina ho lezione.»  
«Scommetto che sei presente sempre nei luoghi dove appaiono i mostri così--»  
Lui alza gli occhi al cielo.   
«Ho capito!» Usagi schiocca le dita «In realtà sei un _otaku_ di Sailor Moon!»  


**

«Sei solo invidiosa!»  
«Di Mamoru? Ma ti prego!»  
«Che io ho un ragazzo e tu no!»  
Le guance di Usagi si gonfiano, mentre stringe i pugni ed alza le spalle. Teatralmente arrabbiata, come una bambina, per non far fuggire un sobbalzo al suo cuore. «Meglio soli che mal accompagnati, no?»  
«Mal accompagnati?» Rei gira il viso dall’altra parte, di scatto. Ha le braccia incrociate sotto il seno, gli occhi delle altre guerriere Sailor puntati contro. Quello che è iniziato come l’abituale litigio della riunione pomeridiana sta scivolando in terre pericolose. Neanche Ami osa mettersi in mezzo. Makoto prova a farsi avanti, sempre carica di coraggio, e mette su un sorriso.   
«Non metterti in mezzo.» viene fulminata da Rei, glacialmente cordiale.  
«Non prendertela con Makoto» Usagi si intromette subito.   
«Se _tu_ non facessi tante storie.»  
« _Io_ non faccio un bel niente.»  
«Sicuramente non gli affari tuoi.»  
Silenzio glaciale. Usagi butta giù il grumo che le si forma in gola, assorda la sottile cattiveria che le è stata rivolta. «Voglio solo chiederti di stare attenta.» si placa, ed è così composta che Luna, per un momento, potrebbe scambiarla per un'altra persona. «Non mi fido di quel tipo.»  
Rei non lo nota «Usagi», sbuffa di nuovo. «Tu non lo conosci.»  
Per qualche ragione, quello le fa quasi male quanto le cattiverie. Forse qualcosa di più. Vorrebbe dire, _ma io conosco te_ , anche se da poco, ma non lo fa, e vorrebbe aggiungere che se lui dovesse ferirla, e lei poteva, ma non è riuscita, evitarlo, non se lo perdonerà mai. Tace, invece, e lascia che Rei aggiorni la seduta al giorno successivo.  
Quella sera, nessun mostro invade le strade di Tokyo, e il sonno di Usagi è annebbiato da miraggi di un amore perduto.

**

Rei e Mamoru la fanno arrabbiare in uguale misura. Se la prima è almeno in maniera positiva, perché in fondo si diverte, a litigare, il secondo nominato è sempre e solo in modo negativo. Usagi non ha mai provato un briciolo di divertimento nel litigare con Mamoru, quindi è per questo che la irrita ancora di più, il sentire per lui quello che sente per le sue amiche.   
Vorrebbe non averlo mai incontrato, qualche volta. Una parte di lei, pensa che non sia giusto: a ragion di logica, non dovrebbe sentirsi come se lo _conoscesse_. Rei, su questo, ha ragione. Tutto quello che sa su Mamoru Chiba risiede in litigate e scontri nella sala giochi, in una giornata passata a posare per una pittrice. Se anche fosse diversamente, non ha nessun diritto di sindacare su chi sia meglio frequentare. Eppure.  
Sospira, piove di nuovo. Questa volta ha dimenticato l’ombrello: con la marinaretta ormai fradicia, aspetta l’autobus sotto una pensilina mal fatta, diretta al tempio di Rei. Si prenderà sicuramente un raffreddore.  
Ami e Luna l’hanno preceduta, mentre si occupava delle pulizie della classe, così non le resta che raggiungerle. Sospira, triste per aver dovuto rifiutare l’invito di Naru per un gelato. Perché devono fare tutte queste riunioni, ora? All’appello manca solo un’altra guerriera e una principessa, questo è vero, e nonostante tutto _non è giusto_ che sia lei a doversi occupare di salvare il mondo.  
«Sailor Moon» borbotta tra sé e sé, ed è a quel punto che un’ombra le passa sopra la testa, e le gocce d’acqua smettono di piombarle sui capelli.  
Un ombrello. Una mano lo inclina verso di lei, tenendolo ben più in alto di quanto sia necessario, e la mano in questione è attaccata al braccio su cui Usagi fa scorrere lo sguardo.   
«Ancora tu?!» fa un balzo all’indietro, finendo di nuovo sotto la pioggia. L’ombrello traballa, e anche il suo possessore, che nel frattempo sta bagnando il suo smoking da snob con la pioggia di Tokyo. Ha gli occhi spalancati, come se non si fosse aspettato una reazione tanto scomposta, come se pensasse _un’altra delle buffonate di una testa buffa_. Lei si acciglia, e lui _ride_. Per un momento, somiglia al Mamoru che ha visto passeggiare con Rei qualche mese prima, e purtroppo basta tanto poco per farle abbassare nuovamente la guardia.  
«Mi trovi divertente?» Usagi si riprende, sbatte le palpebre. Lui scuote la testa, si sistema sotto l’ombrello. Perfetto. Ora sono entrambi zuppi.  
Lo dice velocemente, prima di potersi fermare « _Sì_.» ed è talmente spontaneo che Usagi non ce la fa, a sentirsi offesa. Mamoru si ridà subito contegno, aggiungendo «Volevo aiutare, sembravi in difficoltà.»   
Usagi incrocia le braccia al petto. In difficoltà. Figurarsi. Si mette a spalle dritte, facendo _sgrunt_ , girandosi dall’altra parte. Del bus, nessuna traccia. Andiamo, che vita ingiusta. Il ragazzo, qualche metro al suo fianco, si raddrizza a sua volta e si schiarisce la voce.   
Rimangono in silenzio il tanto necessario per farlo diventare imbarazzante. C’è da dire che, ad Usagi, i silenzi non piacciono: non è portata, per essere silenziosa, e qual ora fosse, è una che ha sempre tanto da dire, anche con persone appena conosciute.   
Eppure, eccola, a disagio. Per cosa, poi, è tutto un programma.   
Mamoru la guarda di sottecchi; contemporaneamente, lei fa altrettanto.  
«Se vuoi…» inizia, prendendo un piccolo respiro. Fa un gesto verso l’ombrello «C’è spazio per entrambi, finché non arriva il bus.»  
Ci pensa per un secondo; con facilità, accetta. In fondo, si tratta di una manciata di secondi, e _lei non conosce Mamoru_. Fa un paio di passi, e colma la distanza tra di loro. Le spalle quasi si toccano, la pioggia che batte sempre più forte sull’asfalto; pochi altri ragazzi sono in giro, la strada è quasi deserta. Alla fermata ci sono solo loro. Con quel tempaccio non è sorpresa.  
«Quindi… ti piace aiutare le persone?»  
Sorpreso, Mamoru fa una faccia strana. Continua a guardare davanti a sé, mentre Usagi si sporge verso la strada, sperando di scorgere la sagoma del bus in lontananza.   
«Diciamo.» una risposta riluttante. «C’è chi ha più bisogno di altri.»  
«È una frecciatina?»  
«Forse.»  
Usagi gli fa una linguaccia. «Antipatico. Non ti facevo uno altruista.»   
Sorride, di nuovo. «Non credo di poter essere considerato un’altruista, sai?»  
«Allora cosa, sentiamo?»  
«Diciamo che _Sailor Moon_ è un’altruista. Io faccio le cose sempre per un motivo.»  
_Sailor Moon_ , di nuovo. Usagi vorrebbe sbandierargli in faccia che si tratta di lei, e vedere se si permetterà ancora di prenderla in giro. Ha sempre una punta di orgoglio, ogni volta che si tratta del suo alter ego, anche se nessuno le riconoscerà mai i suoi meriti.  
«Quindi hai un doppio fine, nell’aiutarmi?»  
Sembra non capire. «Sei un’amica di Rei»  
«Ingraziartela, quindi.»  
Mamoru sospira, abbassando le spalle «Quello che voglio dire è che ci sono persone che sono _nate_ per combattere. Mentre altre, semplicemente, no. O comunque, non come vorrebbero.»  
Il coniglio della luna si acciglia «E questo che dovrebbe significare?»  
«Di riconoscere ad ognuno i propri meriti?»  
«Non ti capisco proprio»  
In lontananza, finalmente, si scorge qualcosa. Usagi salta fuori dall’ombrello, immediatamente incurante della pioggia, o dello sguardo del ragazzo su di se. «È arrivato, finalmente! Sali con me?»  
Mamoru la guarda, confuso. «Non stavo aspettando il bus.»  
«Allora perché… ?»  
Lui fa cenno verso l’ombrello. «Ci vediamo in giro.»

Maledizione al suo cuore, per un attimo – dura poco, lo reprime, se ne va nel momento in cui le porte automatiche del veicolo si chiudono – Usagi, in parte, capisce cosa Rei ci trovi, in quel ragazzo.

**

Trovano la principessa. Trovano un principe.  
Sorpresa delle sorprese, Usagi è erede di un regno che non sa dov’è, e non passa giorno in cui Luna le ricordi quanto lei sia poco adatta al ruolo di principessa.  
Bella fregatura, essere la reincarnazione di un reale, quando non hai la sua grazia, tutta la memoria, o il principe reincarnato vicino a te. Inoltre: dovrebbe essere una principessa, ma in principio non voleva neppure essere una guerriera.

  
Le sue amiche non la trattano diversamente – se possibile, la prendono in giro di più.  
«Invidio la _leggerezza_ con cui lo affronti.» Rei si passa una mano tra i capelli. Indecisa se considerarlo un insulto o meno – il tono è poco chiaro – Usagi stringe lo scettro lunare tra le mani, come una bambina con il suo giocattolo preferito.  
Sono sedute sui gradini del tempio, da sole. Si sono date appuntamento per discutere il piano, la parte di cui le altre non possono essere a conoscenza. «Fin dall’inizio non ci hai messo un briciolo di applicazione, eh»  
«Hey!»  
Alza le spalle «Stai _serena_ , Serenty.»   
«Doveva essere una battuta? »  
L’amica sorride, particolarmente soddisfatta di se stessa.   
«Sono Usagi, non Serenty.»  
«Quello è chiaro a tutti.» Rei posa le braccia in grembo, senza guardarla «Ti piacerebbe esserlo, però?»  
Una pausa. Usagi stringe le labbra. «In realtà…» dice, seria, ma nel momento in cui continua, il tono è subito spezzato da un risata. «Non ci ho mai pensato!»   
«Non ci credo» sbotta, ma tutta la tensione è ormai scomparsa. Usagi sorride come se non dovessero affrontare il Regno delle Tenebre di lì a qualche giorno. «Questo è quello che voglio dire. Come fai ad essere così… » agita una mano «Tranquilla.»  
«In realtà ci ho pensato, all’essere Serenity. Anche all’essere Sailor Moon, se ti consola.» inizia, lentamente. «Voglio dire, non che sia il primo pensiero la mattina e l’ultimo la sera. Ma non è nella mia natura stare a farmi troppi problemi. Sono una frana e una piagnucolona, e non sono nata per combattere, però - »  
Rei la interrompe subito, alzandosi in piedi con veemenza. « _Questo_ non è vero!»  
Usagi la fissa, senza parole.   
«Tu combatti, sei come tutte noi. Credi forse che qualcuna di noi si senta _nata_ per combattere?  Ripigliati.»   
«Voi siete delle guerriere, Rei» il viso dell’amica si acciglia, ancora arrabbiato, e per Usagi quella è una verità. Loro lo sono state fin dal primo momento – si sono sacrificate, per la causa, più di quanto Usagi abbia mai pensato di fare – e la missione è, davvero, la _loro_ missione. Usagi non sa cosa sia, la sua missione. Non ricorda se Serenity combattesse, ma ricorda che ha amato: le sue amiche, il suo popolo, la terra, _Mamoru_. E che voleva proteggere _tutti_ loro.

Ha fallito.

«Fin dalla vostra vita precedente.»  
Ora è Rei a fissarla. «Ricordi molto, di allora?»  
Scuote la testa «Tu?»  
«Solo qualche sogno. Non credo siano proprio delle memorie, non le ricordo mai abbastanza a lungo perché lo siano.» poi si risiede, un po’ indispettita. «Meglio così. Tanto, non sono la stessa Sailor Mars del regno della luna, okay? Sono solo Rei.»   
«Ahh già.» Usagi sogghigna «La passata Sailor Mars sapeva come portare rispetto alla sua principessa, scommetto.» appena lo dice, schiva una pappina dell’amica.  
«Principessa un corno!»

 

 

**

_Dopo_

Rei cammina verso casa, un ombrello rosso sopra la testa e la pioggia che non accenna a calmarsi. È vagamente assonata: si è dovuta svegliare presto per aiutare il nonno con il tempio, e si è trattenuta dopo le lezioni per il suo turno di pulizie della classe. Tornata a casa, la aspetta una lunga serata. Spera che non venga resa ancora più lunga da un mostro di qualche tipo. Per il momento, ne ha abbastanza di invasioni aliene, di ricordi perduti e vite passate: vuole solo concentrarsi per diventare una brava sacerdotessa, e coltivare le sue doti divinatorie.   
Se poi deve aver di nuovo a che fare con i _capricci_ di Usagi, non sa cosa farà. Ogni volta che pensa l’amica abbia raggiunto un briciolo di maturità, che abbia compreso il proprio ruolo in quanto principessa del Silver Millennium, questa riesce a sorprenderla con una nuova _buffonata_. Incredibile.  
Ed è allora, mentre cammina a passo spedito, che li nota.   
Seduti l’uno davanti all’altro, Usagi ha un enorme frappè di fronte e fa dondolare le gambe sotto il tavolo; Mamoru, una mano sotto il mento, beve un caffè. Rei si ferma sotto la pioggia, impassibilmente immobile davanti alla vetrina.  
Purtroppo, ha ancora qualcosa alla gola, un calore al petto; e nonostante i suoi occhi vedano Usagi e Mamoru, e ricordino Endymion e Serenity, riesce solo a pensare che Mamoru sembra un ragazzino, con lo sguardo abbassato su di lei, gli occhi persi chissà dove. C’è una _rosa_ sul tavolo.   
La cosa peggiore è che se vedesse solo una coppia di amici, andrebbe bene, sarebbe felice. Rei li guarda e vede due regnanti, due persone care. Due persone da proteggere. E non può farci niente, perché quei sentimenti non sono suoi – solo _suoi_ , - e magari c’è davvero qualcosa della Sailor Mars precedente dentro di lei.  
Che diamine!  
Ora ci mancano solo quelle smancerie.  
Rei sospira, stringe l’ombrello, e marcia verso la fermata dell’autobus.


End file.
